The present invention relates generally to the field of virtualized computing, and more particularly to distinguishing portions of output generated by multiple hosts.
With the development of virtualization technology and computer parallelization, results of a command executed on multiple hosts must be verified. It is possible to issue commands to the multiple hosts, such as by utilizing scripting. However, it is time-consuming and expensive to compare and verify the outputs from all of the hosts executing the commands, especially when there is a large number of hosts.